


Above Water

by SetoTomomi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 21:18:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16375169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SetoTomomi/pseuds/SetoTomomi
Summary: 原著向、ooc、有引用原著语句





	Above Water

和煦的五月阳光在球场间慢慢染上殷红，游走球在一片红色间快速飞窜，罗恩在球门前因为鬼飞球的到来而紧张地跳来跳去，滑稽的动作惹得众人哄堂大笑。

这两个星期是哈利当上队长以来最好的魁地奇训练，金妮丝毫没有因为和迪安分手而消沉，相反成为了队里的核心人物，队员们的配合也无可挑剔。

当然，除了哈利自身的小分心而被游走球额外撞了几次之外，一切都很完美

他内心一直做着激烈的思想斗争：该不该结束与德拉科错误的关系？尽管哈利强烈否认着，但事实上——他比谁都要明白——他喜欢上了德拉科。

床上的关系已经因为感情而变了味，哈利不再满足于此。他想和他接吻、拥抱，忍不住想和他说话，希望能在有求必应屋以外的地方也可以待在一起，每天期盼着与斯莱特林一起上的课。这些渴望就像令人沉迷的毒瘾般，发现时早已控制不住了。

想到这里，哈利不禁摸了摸上衣口袋，那里装着德拉科给他的、写着今晚赴约时间的纸鹤。

有那么几次，哈利想过要找赫敏帮忙，但是下一秒便否定了自己的想法。首先，用身体去为凤凰社打探消息就不可能得到她的认可，他已经能想象出赫敏知道后的夸张反应，以及接下来好几个月都不会找他讲话的情景。

黄昏临近，大家结束训练后纷纷散去，哈利躲在卫生间里，拿出活点地图寻找德拉科的名字。纵然他们之间有了不正当交易，但哈利的直觉告诉他，德拉科还有事情瞒着他，比如说他大多数时间在有求必应屋里做些什么。

活点地图上找不到德拉科的名字，哈利猜想他一定又在有求必应屋里，距离约定的时间还有将近两个小时，德拉科不可能老早就在那等他。于是哈利急忙将身上的汗冲洗干净，带着隐形衣来到了有求必应屋。

刚踏入屋内，哈利便听见一阵稀稀疏疏的声音，像是有谁在哭。他顺着声音的方向前进，看见了一个熟悉的淡黄脑袋，肩膀微微耸动着，手上的动作似在抹眼泪。

再往前走几步，就看见德拉科红着眼眶，一颗痘大的泪珠顺着苍白的脸颊滑落，他小声自言自语着：“……要完了……他会杀了我的……我干不下去了……”

哈利一时惊讶得不知如何反应，他下意识地往后退了一步，不小心踢到了一个木头盒子，低沉的咚一声在安静的屋内倏地响起。

几乎在声音发出的同一秒，德拉科猛地站起了身，灰色的眼睛四处搜寻着不合时宜的入侵者，最后径直朝着哈利走去。后者像只不小心惊动了野兽的猎物，心脏跳到嗓子眼，一步步小心翼翼往后退，最终还是被野兽发现，他的隐形衣被抓起扔到一旁。

“波特，妈妈没有教你不要偷窥别人吗？噢——不好意思，忘记你妈妈早就死了。”德拉科用力握上哈利的手腕，另一只手狠狠地掐了把他的腰。哈利倒吸了口气，被掐的部位在上次交易时被德拉科粗暴地弄伤了。“还是说你饥渴难耐，想做了？”

如果不是德拉科还红着的眼眶与鼻尖，以及脸上那隐隐约约的泪痕，哈利都要怀疑自己刚才是出现了幻觉。德拉科表情诡异，愤怒夹杂着没藏好的惊慌，即使手上的力度再大也掩盖不了他的颤抖。

哈利第一次见到这样的德拉科，不是那个趾高气扬地叫着“我爸爸会知道的”的男孩，更不是那个抬着下巴嘲讽他的混蛋，而是一个有血有肉、有除了自大以外感情的人，似乎离他更近了些，而他想安抚这样的他。

“你刚才说的话是什么意思？什么干不下去了？谁要杀了你？”哈利脑海里闪过无数个回答，或安慰的或道歉的，但最终开口的只是点燃对方火焰的质问。

话一出口，哈利就被德拉科推到了墙上，后脑勺一阵发疼，但随即被脖子上的痛感所转移——德拉科将他压在墙上，整个人几乎是被禁锢在怀里，对准脖颈处使劲咬了下去。

“你是疯狗吗！”哈利用力推开德拉科，后者踉跄几步，跌倒在了地上。始作俑者的心不争气地揪了一下，急忙上前查看情况。

德拉科趁机扯着哈利的衣角将他拉到地上，一个翻身压在他身上，几乎是吼叫着道：“不用你管我的事！听见没，波特？”

“谁他妈要管你。”哈利扯了扯嘴角，“我只是想知道这和伏地魔有没有关系。”

神秘人的名字让德拉科颤了颤，他又吼道：“不准你直呼他的名字！”

“那只是个名字，蠢货！你在怕什么？”哈利拽住了德拉科的衣领，将两个人的距离拉到最近，沉重的呼吸喷到对方的脸上，只差那么一点点，他们就可以吻上了。

然而，纵然他们与对方拥有过最亲密的行为，接吻却是从未发生过的。

绿珠子里的轻蔑让德拉科的眼眶更加红了，红血丝像网一样密布在他的眼白。他掐着哈利的脖子，空着的另一只手去撕扯他的衣服，声音里还带着沙哑的哭腔：“你不是想做吗？我现在就满足你。”

“放开我！我不想做！”哈利挣扎着，试图用腿将德拉科踢开，却因为位置关系始终占着下风。

“是啊，你是为了凤凰社才来的。”德拉科忽然笑了起来，表情狰狞着，“伟大的救世主怎么会想和不堪的食死徒做爱呢？你出卖身体的事情，凤凰社那边的人知道吗？”

哈利在德拉科放松力道时大口喘气，脸憋得通红，叫道：“闭嘴！”他的衬衫被扯开了一个口子，光滑的肩膀一直到胸前的乳尖都暴露在外，上面还留着之前种下的痕迹。

德拉科可恨地发现自己竟然在这种情况下勃起了。对哈利的感情就像一张无形的网，将他困在原地不知所措，连大口呼吸的时间也没有。德拉科解开裤子，阴茎在内裤褪下的瞬间弹了出来，他将半硬的性器凑到哈利嘴边，说：“全部吞下去。”

“休想。”哈利咬紧牙关，刚偏过头就被德拉科掐着腮帮扭回去。

“如果你不想明天坐都坐不下去的话，我劝你还是乖乖听话。”说着，德拉科将阴茎拍到哈利的脸颊上，发出清脆的一声“啪”。

哈利瞪着德拉科，嘴唇轻颤，额头的青筋直往外突，刚想开口说些什么，就被德拉科强硬地将那物塞进嘴里。他扯着哈利的后脑勺头发，一个挺腰试图将整根埋入。粗大性器摩擦舌苔的感觉让哈利感到发麻，耻毛随着动作蹭到脸上，雄性荷尔蒙气息直袭向他鼻腔。

德拉科报复性地加大了挺腰速度，用力扯着哈利的头发，后者被顶出了眼泪，多次的深喉导致他胃里一阵翻腾，一股强烈的呕吐欲望从胃部直涌上来。

“操！”德拉科忽然抽出分身，疼得皱紧眉头，“波特，你他妈才是疯狗吧！”

“要做赶紧做，别整这些恶心的东西。”哈利咳嗽几声，用手背抹了抹嘴角。他起身坐到了床边，摘下眼镜放到了一旁，开始脱已经不成样的上衣，视线甚至聚焦不到不远处的德拉科。

在德拉科记忆中，这是哈利第一次摘下眼镜。“你就这么不想看我吗？”他自嘲式地笑了笑，边脱衣服边走向床，步伐慢得似乎在走向无边的大海，等待在前的是无尽的深渊以及黑夜般的孤独。

“不想犯恶心。”哈利赤条条躺在了床上，眼睛直盯着天花板，像个无生气的人偶。他将所有令他不安的情绪全部锁住内心深处的盒子里，不让自己去思考可能让他抱有希望的事情，比如为何德拉科的声音里带着本不该出现的受伤。

床上的凹陷感告诉哈利德拉科已经过来了，接着大腿被握住，双腿分得大开，他的臀部甚至离开了床单，隐蔽的后穴暴露在了德拉科眼里。

不管他们已经做了多少次，哈利始终因为对一名食死徒打开双腿而感到羞耻，他们的情况注定了他无法单纯地将德拉科看成他喜欢的人，无法享受两人间的性爱。

德拉科吐了口唾沫在他的穴口，两根手指随意搅动了几下，毫无预警便将分身一口气捅进去。德拉科清楚这个扩张并没有多大用处，像是要发泄什么般刻意要将哈利弄疼。

哈利疼得五官拧在一起，却咬紧嘴唇没有发出一点声音，扬起脖子不想让德拉科看出来。德拉科双手撑在哈利两侧想与他对视，想看他因为自己而闪着怒火的眼睛，没了那该死的破眼镜后该会有多美，只有这样才能让他有那么一丝安慰。

天上星辰破碎后落入凡间，坠到了他眸里，如一切神话故事里的救世主那样拥有天赐的美好，也同样遥不可及，不属于他。长而密的睫毛像隔离两人的铁栅栏，距离如此之近，却感受不到丝毫暖意。

就像现在，不管怎么样他永远不会看向他。这个认知像潮水般猛烈袭来，浇盖得德拉科几乎窒息。他就像个卑微的窃贼，为了偷得哈利面前的一丝存在感而无所不用。发狠似地干入他体内，用力顶着他的敏感点，逼他尖叫出声，只为占据那么一秒在他眼里的时间。

注视着我吧，只看着我吧。

哈利断断续续的呻吟里尽是隐忍，他似乎是看透了德拉科的内心想法，偏过了头避免对视，引来的只是更猛烈的撞击。

他们用着最亲密的姿势做着最亲密的事情，却有一堵无法跨越的高墙将他们的距离拉远。德拉科本以为自己提出的这个条件能让两人的关系改善一下——他也不知道能改变什么但就是这么说了，但是如今只能通过下半身的感觉来自我安慰。

两个人第一次如此沉默，平常德拉科总是热衷于语言羞辱哈利，后者则不甘示弱地回骂，总归不会如此安静。躯体相碰的声音像是无底黑洞的回声，被空虚紧紧包裹的感觉令人作呕。

随着德拉科抽出的动作，哈利后穴本能地收紧去挽留，睾丸拍击臀部的声音与结合处的淫秽水声羞得哈利脸颊通红，越想无视越是清晰。

他眨了眨眼，将眼前朦胧的水雾扩去，化成小滴落到皱起的床单上。清晰后映入眼帘的是德拉科左臂上那狰狞可怖的食死徒标记，哈利愣了下，一声变了调的呻吟从嘴里脱出，德拉科听后像是受了鼓励般加快了挺动腰部的速度。

那个不能提的人，疼痛不已的伤疤以及噩梦般的黑魔印记，化成梦魇纠缠不清，就连哈利也几度被逼近崩溃，更何况这个自大的被宠坏的马尔福少爷？刚才德拉科一个人坐在地上哭泣的样子重新浮现在眼前，他声音里的恐惧与眼里的绝望像一盆冷水将哈利一把泼醒。

德拉科正为哈利突然转变的神情而疑惑不解时，便惊诧地看见他微微抬起了头，在他左臂那个印记上轻轻盖了个吻，如羽毛那般柔软，轻得令人怀疑是错觉。

暴风雨蓦地停了。德拉科全身发着抖，那个吻像是一把打开情绪洪闸的钥匙，所有委屈一涌而出。他在眼泪落下的前一刻低头抱紧了哈利，并感觉到他的双手环绕着自己，他的声音从未听起来如此温柔，如恋人低语情话般在耳边喃喃响起。

“I’m here.”

“波特、波特、波特、波特……”德拉科将脑袋埋在哈利的颈窝处，一声一声呼唤着，不断往他怀里更深处挤着，像个受了委屈跟父母撒娇的孩子。

哈利捧起他的脸，在湿漉漉的眼下吻了吻，伸出舌头像只乖巧的猫咪般舔了舔他的泪水，“叫哈利，德拉科。”

“……哈利、哈利、哈利、哈利……”德拉科低喃着他的名字，这个以前只敢在内心小心翼翼喊着的名字，从未想过有一天能光明正大念出来。他不停重复着，像要将从前憋在心里的那份都喊出来般。

“我在、我在、我在、我一直在你身边，德拉科。”两个人鼻尖碰着鼻尖，四目相对，宇宙中两颗陨石碰撞发出的火光流连在眼底。

“不要离开我。”  
“不会离开你。”

他们接吻了，在一地凌乱中，在缱绻怀抱里，在真情流露时，生涩懵懂，温柔缠绵，热烈深情。不存在的风将窗帘吹得鼓如少女裙摆，昏黄的灯光四处洒落柔情，照亮了空气里的细微粉尘，他们在此中闻到了花香，感受到了朝阳，品尝到了满罐的蜜糖。

由一切美好事物组成的、他们的第一个吻。

唇间暧昧地连接起银丝，性欲像火一样直烧上二人。德拉科一下下吻着哈利的脖颈，手在他瘦削的腰上流连，像婴孩般无意识地要抱紧怀里的人。

“唔…”体内的物体随着德拉科的动作不安分地往里戳着，刚才激烈的撞击到现在的隔靴搔痒让哈利感到一丝不合时宜的渴，他甚至能感受到自己后穴在不停分泌着液体。

“刚才疼吗？”德拉科咬着下嘴唇，脸上有些红得不自然，他起身握着哈利的腰窝，连力都不敢出，“我可以动吗？”

“嗯，动吧。”一颗汗珠啪嗒落到哈利脸颊，他伸手摸了摸德拉科被汗水打湿的前鬓，自己开始配合他的动作上下动着腰。

得到允许的德拉科心就像故障的钟摆一样快速摇摆不停，看见一向表现冷淡的哈利在动腰配合他时，射精的欲望变得强烈起来。

灰蓝的云雾缭绕在哈利的天空，动情的痕迹像晚霞般升起，从眼睛到胸腔，再到纠缠的躯体。德拉科对他的身体再熟悉不过了，此时却有些不知所措，青涩得像处尝禁果的少年。

哈利收缩着内壁去吮吸体内的肉棒，环上德拉科的脖子与他接吻，唇舌如蛇般交缠，身体恨不得与对方融为一体。

两人如第一次做爱般难以自持，从未知道心意相通的性爱是如此美好，像在飘渺间浮着的山峰，悸动的心如云朵般柔软饱满，而对方就是自己雾里的归途港湾。

德拉科用手去套弄哈利的分身，随着暧昧的交合声逐渐放大，两个人一齐达到高峰。德拉科全数射到了哈利的大腿上，浑浊的液体缓缓向着内侧流动，哈利因高潮而眼神迷离无辜，后穴微微张开着，模样清纯又淫荡。

“吻我。”哈利起身半跪在床上，双手搭在德拉科的肩上，侧首吻了吻他毛茸茸的鬓角。

柔软的唇瓣轻蹭着细发，痒痒的让德拉科喉咙直发干，心脏像是爆炸了般，温暖的血液向身体四周扩散。他半眯着眼去捕捉哈利的唇，轻咬着薄红的双瓣又含着吮吸，如孩童含着喜欢的软糖舍不得下咽。

温柔的吻一个个落到哈利光滑的肌肤上，德拉科爱抚着他身上的敏感处，他舒服的低喘似迷情剂般让人意乱情迷。德拉科俯身将哈利半硬的阴茎含在嘴里，生涩地舔舐着闪着水光的前端。

“啊…”哈利发出一声满足的呻吟，手情不自禁扶上德拉科的金色脑袋，“你不用这样的。”

“可是我想。”德拉科吐出龟头，用舌头从顶端一直舔到根部，含着睾丸轻轻舔吻。

但其实，有几次德拉科的牙齿都弄疼了哈利，但心仪之人为自己口交，心理上的快感要远大与生理上的。在一次深喉时，哈利有了想射的欲望，试图推开德拉科，后者却含起前端舔舐，精液便射进了他嘴里。

德拉科像品尝一道美味般吞下哈利的液体，又将刚才射到他大腿上的精液舔净，并在上面吮出一道道暧昧的痕迹，像个开拓者般满足。

“这次让我来。”哈利让德拉科躺下后，跨到他身上，扶着阴茎缓缓坐了下去。

这个姿势让德拉科可以清晰地看见两个人的交合处，哈利动着腰部吞吐着他的性器，柱身被甬道的汁液打湿，那双眼睛倒映的是他的身影。名叫欣喜的情绪像气球一样在心里不断膨胀，又惶恐这是一场梦境，待会随着泡沫破碎的声音一切都要消失。

哈利忘情地享受着这甜蜜的感觉，每次的起上又落下，尾椎骨的快感便疯狂堆积，并向着全身甚至每一个细胞扩散。他在恍惚间又看见了德拉科仍然发红的鼻尖，以及左臂上不容忽视的那道印记，如当头棒一样砸向哈利，说不清道不明的苦涩情绪混进了心里。

“德拉科。”哈利不自觉地放慢了自己的速度，想要问出口的话语卡在喉咙中，有蓄势待发的冲动。

“怎么了？”德拉科以为哈利是累了，便自己抬腰顶弄，扶着他的腰根一下下冲着快感去操干。

“…啊…慢点…唔…”哈利因快感而发出高亢的呻吟，扭了扭腰确定每一下的撞击都准确地落到那个让他欲罢不能的点。

“慢点？可以啊。”德拉科扯了扯嘴角，当真放慢了速度，将阴茎退到穴口又狠狠全部顶入。

快感与疼痛交织在一起，用于支撑的双手发软，哈利便将全部重量落到了德拉科上。慢动作却有力的操弄让他全身控制不住地颤抖，哈利羞耻地发现自己爱惨了这种感觉，但刚才即将脱口而出的话语依然卡在嘴边，现实令他无法无视。

他很清楚如果问题问出口，德拉科一定会克制不了情绪，他们好不容易得来的感情也会岌岌可危。但他不能就这样当作什么事也没有发生，也无法容忍自己就这么让事情过去。

此刻的德拉科对哈利的反应比任何时候都要敏感，他察觉出哈利脸上有丝心不在焉，心脏砰地被名叫不安的石头砸中。他停下动作，起身抱着哈利索吻，一下一下地盖着属于自己的印章，最终缓缓开口，嘴唇还是发颤的：“哈利，怎么了？”

“没什么…”哈利有些惊讶于德拉科的敏感，话到嘴边更是说不出口，“我们等会谈一谈吧。”

自从被纳入食死徒开始，德拉科就有一种掉入深海被吞噬的感觉。他不断往下沉着，看不清眼前的世界，呼吸被海水剥夺，每天都在无助的窒息感里挣扎着。可当哈利说他不会离开他时，他终于浮出水面喘了口气，看见了久违的蓝天白云，照亮希望的太阳。

谈一谈，德拉科当然知道哈利想和他谈什么。当他知道伏地魔给他的任务时，他还会像这样抱他、吻他、跟他做爱吗？巨浪再次将他淹没，海水从四面八方涌进身体，叫嚣着挤压五脏六腑，被绝望逼压的灵魂在他胸腔里咆哮。

“你没事吧？德——”哈利话未说完，就被德拉科推到床上咬住了嘴唇，像野兽一样啃咬着，磨破了嘴皮，甜腥的血味在两人的口腔里蔓延开来。

德拉科将哈利的双腿分得大开，死死压在两侧，阴茎毫无章法地挺动着，用最疾最烈的方式抽送。哈利再次跌入狂风骤雨中，身子仿佛被固定在德拉科的阴茎上，动也动不了，甚至感觉肺里的呼吸都被操空，叫也叫不出声。

有求必应屋似乎被一股透明的悲伤笼罩着，黑夜的云雾穿透在其中。孤零零的、冷的氛围。

哈利疼出了眼泪，却一声抱怨也不肯发出，他知道德拉科的不安，却不知道该如何去处理，只能放任他发泄在自己身上。殊不知，他强忍着的模样是最让德拉科心烦意乱的。

“疼为什么不说？”德拉科蓦地停了下来，一拳打在软绵绵的被单上，像吐枣核般一个字母一个字母地说道。

“不疼。”哈利笑着，弯起的眼角有一滴泪水缓缓滑落。德拉科又吼道：“你骗我！”

“闭嘴，操我。”哈利用手撑起身子，凑前给了德拉科一个蜻蜓点水的亲吻，“还是说你不行了？”

一眼就能看穿的激将法，德拉科依然气急。他对哈利“救世主”般的行为感到万分不爽，像个引度的圣者般对待所有人，即便是他这样的食死徒，也能找出理由去宽恕。当然，德拉科依旧相信这种宽恕是在一定程度上的。

他像是突然泄了气，用手轻轻拨开哈利的额发，将唇盖在那道著名的伤疤上，温柔地摩挲着。德拉科重新摇摆着腰部，每一次撞击都落在哈利的爽点上，又握着他的阴茎撸动，准确地寻找着令两人舒服的感觉。

身体像是发麻了一样被快感侵蚀，两位男孩撇开了现实的一切，让自己全身心投入到这场性爱里。他们不是救世主，不是食死徒，谁也不是，只是两位坠入爱河而不知所措的男孩罢了。

高潮像浪潮般汹涌而来，两个人的下身一片狼籍，精液与汗液融在一块，他们躺在床上，只能通过大口喘气来缓解高潮过后的疲惫。德拉科带着私心射进了哈利体内，看着他微肿的穴口流下自己的液体，心里罪恶的满足感甚至让他想放声大笑。

“德拉科，我们该谈一谈了。”哈利望着天花板，用右手尾指去勾起德拉科的左手尾指，像个别扭的、第一次尝试撒娇的内向孩子。

啪，梦境的泡沫破碎了，现实给了德拉科血淋淋的一巴掌。他半晌才开口：“你说过你不会离开我的。”

“是的，我说过。”  
“不骗我？”  
“不骗你。”

又过了良久，德拉科忽然起身坐到了床边，双手攥紧头发，道：“不行…不行…我还是不能告诉你…我会死的…谁也救不了我…”

哈利跟着起身，从背后环上德拉科的腰，将额头贴在他的蝴蝶骨上，道：“为什么不能相信我？”

“你什么也不懂，波特！”德拉科在哈利怀里挣扎，“你知道后肯定会离开我的，不是我不相信你，是我——是我的问题！”

“你得告诉我是什么问题我们才能解决，不是吗？你一味地逃避有什么用？德拉科，看着我！”哈利扯着德拉科的手臂，让他面对自己，用手温柔地抚摸他的脸。

“我还是不能说，你知道后肯定会离开我——”德拉科的唇被哈利咬住了，他含着柔软的双瓣舔吻，又卷起他的舌头缠绵起舞，直至两人的氧气耗尽才分开。与哈利接吻的感觉过于美好，德拉科觉得自己怎么也吻不够，想让时间永远停留在那一刻。

“德拉科，我知道你。我知道你不得已的身份，我知道你胆小懦弱的一面，我知道你愚蠢势力又庸俗，可是这和我爱你有什么关系？”

“我只有你了…我只有你了…哈利…”德拉科靠在哈利的肩膀上，沉重的窒息感包裹着他，如溺水者般呼吸困难，“明天，明天就告诉你一切，好吗？”

“好。”哈利吻了吻他略微凌乱的金发。就让他们最后再单纯拥有彼此一次，在这里没有神秘人，没有战争，没有令人窒息的压迫感，只有属于彼此的爱人。 

他们沉默着拥抱了许久，德拉科带着哈利去了浴室清理。哈利躺在浴缸里，水浸没到胸口，德拉科纤长的手指伸进他的后穴，温柔搅动着将里面的精液清理干净。他动作很慢，有种亲手将自己的存在抹去的感觉，心里像喝了过期魔药般苦涩。

“我们再做一次吧，我会轻点的。”德拉科道。他们交换了一个湿漉漉的吻，哈利趴在冰凉的洗手台上，德拉科半跪在地，双手掰开他柔软的臀部，用舌头舔着穴口的褶皱。

灵巧的舌尖伸进了湿软的甬道，在入口处打着转，再缓缓进到更深处，就着分泌出的汁液抽动。哈利呻吟着，将脸埋进自己的臂弯里，脸因稀薄的空气与身后的感觉而涨红。

胀大的性器代替了舌头，濡湿紧致的内壁将分身包裹得又硬了几分，德拉科慢慢动着腰让哈利适应，用龟头去寻找他的爽点。被爱人全部填满的感觉涨大了满足欲，哈利在每一次德拉科操进时吸紧肉穴，而自己勃起的阴茎在洗手台边缘摩擦着，又疼又爽，他情不自禁耸动着臀部去获取更多。

他们迫切地在对方身上索取快感，贪婪地享受着这难得的亲密，希望、也只希望对方因自己而高潮。做完后，哈利累得像脱水的鱼儿，只记得德拉科抱着他又去清理了一遍，之后似乎睡着了，别的也记不清。

哈利醒来时已是第二天一早，他睁开眼睛，发现自己一个人躺在床上，被子在他身上盖得好好的，本该在一旁的德拉科就像从未来过般一丝痕迹也没有留下。

这是预料之中又是预料之外，哈利说不清是难过还是失望，亦或是别的什么的情绪，反正可以确定的是这一切都糟透了。

他尝试过去找德拉科，但没有一点消息，德拉科似乎人间蒸发了，连课也没来上，久而久之哈利便认为自己失去了他。就在哈利仍抱着希望想要找德拉科谈一谈时，邓布利多告诉他，他找到了一个魂器。

当他们从岩洞拿到魂器，重回布满繁星的夜空下，黑魔标记出现在了霍格沃茨方向的天空上。那个骷髅头发着诡异的绿光，舌头像蛇信一般吐出，任何人都不会认为这是好事发生的征兆，恐惧就像毒液一样蔓延开来。

罗斯默塔夫人借给了他们两把扫帚，二人骑上后迅疾地飞向霍格沃茨，降落在城堡的制高点——天文塔上。

邓布利多用他那焦黑的手揪着自己的胸口，对哈利道：“叫西弗勒斯过来，把事情告诉他听，让他赶紧过来。除此之外，什么也不要做，不要跟任何人说话，也不要脱掉你的隐形衣。我在这里等着。”他的声音铿锵有力，十分清晰，不容拒绝。

可当哈利急匆匆跑向门口时，门的另一边传来一阵脚步声，似乎是有人朝这跑过来。邓布利多示意哈利往后退，就在门被推开的时候，伴随着一声“除你武器”，一个人闯了进来。

哈利想去帮忙，但他发现自己浑身僵硬，跌跌撞撞退到了塔楼的围墙边，像一尊雕塑般定在原地，无法说话也无法动弹。他在昏暗的绿光下看见邓布利多的魔杖在空中划出一个弧度，飞到了围墙外，便明白了，是邓布利多用无声咒定住了他，从而使自己失去了保护。

什么也不能做的感觉让哈利焦虑不安，他只能怔怔地看着邓布利多，而后者脸色惨白，神情却大方自如，没有一丝惊慌。他淡定地望着那个不速之客，说道：“晚上好，德拉科。”

震惊像雷一样劈中哈利，他看着那日思夜想的面孔以这种方式出现在自己面前，心揪起般难受发疼。

德拉科用他浅色的眼珠四处搜索着，看见屋内的第二把扫帚时警惕起来，用魔杖指着邓布利多说：“还有谁在这？”

“真巧，这个问题我也想问你呢。你是一个人行动的吗？”  
“不是，有人帮我，食死徒们今晚进入了霍格沃茨。”  
“很好，很好。那现在你该执行你的任务了吧，动手吧，我亲爱的孩子。”

死一般的寂静。哈利听见外面传来搏斗的声响，与眼前仿佛静止的画面形成强烈对比。德拉科的双眼布满了血丝，白皙的皮肤让他的黑眼圈看起来更加明显，比上次在有求必应屋时还要憔悴几分。

此时他只是看着邓布利多，嘴唇发颤，拿着魔杖的手缓缓放低。邓布利多蓦地笑了：“德拉科啊德拉科，你不是一个杀人的人。”

德拉科眼眶立刻发红了，他道：“我没有选择，如果不杀了你，他就会杀了我的，我没有选择……”

“你当然有选择了，孩子。”邓布利多贴着墙角，双腿却无力支撑，往下滑了一点，有随时倒下的危险。哈利在原处干着急，怎么挣扎也摆脱不了他的魔咒，而邓布利多的下一句话让他僵在原地。“我相信哈利应该告诉你了。”

“你怎么知道？我和波特的事情——”德拉科的脸霎地红了，“他、他不是——”

“噢我当然知道。”邓布利多依旧笑着，“你不用紧张，我对你们两个的事情没有意见。”

德拉科的呼吸变得沉重起来，思念像藤蔓一样将他紧紧缠绕，没有一丝喘气的机会，半晌才开口：“他还好吗？”

“他很好，你不用担心。”

听到肯定回答，德拉科松了口气，出乎意料地笑了笑，拿着魔杖的手垂了下来，他说：“我从来没有和任何人说过——包括哈利——我爱他。”

哈利的眼前模糊了。他看见夜晚的微风将德拉科的前发吹向一旁，笑得纯粹又温柔，就像读到爱人的浪漫情诗，暖意如茶般浓郁。

“我也不知道是从什么时候开始的，等我意识到时，我已经很爱很爱他了。”德拉科继续说道，“他可能都不知道，他改变了我……我开始思考我做的这一切究竟是不是对的，如果我选择了凤凰社，选择了哈利，他会不会原谅我？”

“我相信哈利从未怪过你。”邓布利多扶着墙，发出了一声叹息，“这也不是你的错，德拉科。”

“哈利可能没有怪我，但是我怪我自己。”德拉科的声音里尽是隐忍的哭腔，喉咙处像有一颗不断胀大的肿瘤在挤压他，“我做错的事情太多了，已经无法挽回了，但是我还是希望在这最后，能做点什么，就算是为了哈利。”

门外传来急促的奔跑声。德拉科惊恐地回头看了眼门口，加快了语速道：“你现在赶紧打晕我然后离开这里！快点！要没有时间了！他们就在外面！”

气氛一下紧张起来，哈利的心提到了嗓子眼，心脏即为德拉科的真情流露而跳动，也因现在的情况而紧绷。

依然来不及。门被食死徒们踹开了，一股凉意同时袭向屋内。德拉科被他们怂恿着杀了邓布利多，哈利依然被困在原地无法动弹，绝望笼罩着这个不大的天文塔。

“快，动手吧，德拉科！”  
“德拉科，再不动手，就换我们来！”

催促的声音在德拉科耳边不停环绕，他的大脑嗡嗡作响，浑身控制不住地颤抖着，魔杖甚至瞄准不了目标。就在这时，门再次被撞开，斯内普攥着魔杖，一双黑沉沉的眼珠迅速扫视着周围的情况。

“西弗勒斯……”

这个声音让哈利感到前所未有的恐惧，他希望自己是听错了，因为邓布利多在哀求。斯内普一声不吭，上前将德拉科粗暴地扯到身后，一时间天文塔再次寂静得可怕。

“西弗勒斯……求求你……”

斯内普冷漠地望着邓布利多，举起了魔杖，念出了那个惊心动魄的咒语：“阿瓦达索命！”尖端随着魔咒发出了一道绿光，直射向邓布利多，接着，邓布利多便像个破烂的布偶一样从围墙的垛口掉了下去。

接着，哈利只知道自己掀开了隐形衣，如同飞出去般向食死徒们疯狂奔跑着。他一路上躲闪着各种攻击，向敌人发射一个个魔咒，甚至没有理会向他呼喊的同伴们。

冰冷的风撕扯着哈利的肺，他像是跑在荆棘丛里，浑身被刀片割伤般痛苦，但他停不下来，眼前只有斯内普与德拉科。他不停地向着斯内普攻击，却一次次被他躲过。

他的眼镜破了，视线变得模糊起来，但依然不肯放弃，不肯停下。他在朦胧间看见德拉科转身向他跑来，冲他吼着什么，可是他听不见，也看不清。

斯内普拽着德拉科的手臂逃跑着，可是德拉科不停挣扎，固执地要跑向哈利。而哈利离他们也只有几步远了，他用魔杖指着斯内普：“神锋无——”

“不！波特！”斯内普将德拉科甩到一旁，尖叫道。伴随着一声巨响，哈利向后被炸飞了，像个被抛弃的玩偶一样重重摔在地上，手中的魔杖也飞了出去。

“哈利！”德拉科撕心裂肺地叫着，向哈利的方向爬去。斯内普抢先一步走到哈利面前，脸上满是憎恨与厌恶，道：“你居然用我发明的魔咒来对付我？波特！是我发明了这些魔咒！我，混血王子！你居然要用我发明的魔咒攻击我，就像你那个肮脏的父亲一样，我说不行……不行！”

“那你杀了我吧。”哈利喘着粗气，眼神里只有愤怒与蔑视，“像杀了他一样杀了我吧，懦夫——”

“不许叫我懦夫！”斯内普痛苦地吼道，他的脸扭曲着，似乎愤怒到极点。他猛烈地抽打着空气，哈利感到有鞭子一样的东西打在他脸上，然而疼痛忽然间就消失了，他睁开眼睛，看见德拉科抱着斯内普阻止他的动作。

“德拉科！”哈利叫道，作势要起身，头却一阵眩晕，眼前出现恼人的星星。

就在他们僵持不下的时候，天空一阵鼓翼声，一个巨大的影子遮盖了他们的光线。是巴克比克。它往斯内普头上飞着，用它锋利的爪子抓得斯内普连连后退。

哈利趁机站起身，四处寻找着他的魔杖，准备继续往前追击时，只见巴克比克在空中盘旋，斯内普已经带着德拉科幻影移形离开了学校。

他正打算回去城堡，刚走一步便踩到了什么东西。哈利弯腰捡起，发现是德拉科常戴在手上的那枚绿宝石戒指，一旁雕刻着一串字——To My Love，在夜空中闪着明亮的光芒。

这时，海格扛着牙牙从一片火焰的房屋中走了过来，关切又着急地问道：“哈利，你怎么样？没事吧？”

海格庞大的身躯几乎遮住了哈利的视线，毛茸茸的脑袋在他面前晃动着。他伸手摸了摸牙牙温热的身体，知道它还活着，甚至能闻到木头和狗毛烧焦的味道。

“你没事吧？哈利，没事吧？说话呀……”

哈利低下头，用指腹轻轻摩挲着绿宝石戒指，笑道：“我没事。”

End.


End file.
